


约会系列

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *佑灰**不是现背 都是编的





	约会系列

**Author's Note:**

> *佑灰  
**不是现背 都是编的

\--壹--  
温泉旅馆的清晨堪称鸦没雀静，走廊里偶尔有人穿行而过也被棉质袜子和柔软质地的蒲草地板消音得几乎听不见。自然醒来的文俊辉转过头去发现自己又不知不觉跟全圆佑睡在了一个枕头上，那人一睡熟就鼻息微弱总让文俊辉担心这幅瘦弱身子骨吸不进去足够的空气，起初睡在一起的时候一晚上要伸手过去探好几次，于是养成了睡觉时无意识靠近的习惯，也就再没改掉。

但其实这次出来文俊辉没想对全圆佑主动示好来着。  
从恋爱到结婚只用了七个月而结婚七年，两个人每天在家相对无言的日子多了起来也日益寡淡。文俊辉是追求小事要精彩大事及格线的人，眼看和全圆佑想要的一切逐渐脱节自己也慢慢变得只求顺其自然，不知不觉中有点儿看眼色过日子。  
说假期要来温泉旅馆好好休息放松的也是全圆佑。如果把假期安排交给文俊辉他可能还是决定去找好吃的，或者在家待一天，做饭。

每个人都有自己解压的方式。文俊辉想得很明白但最近面对全圆佑的时候他还是觉得有点喘不上气来，全圆佑工作压力大自己也有野心和拼劲，文俊辉看看自己待着的小单位日子清闲也好过，逢年过节还能提大把的土特产福利回家，怎么看都觉得画风不够统一。

当然这些事他不说也没人知道。对外他们俩还是合法化之后第一批结婚的模范夫夫，曾经一起走过青葱岁月的亲密伴侣，由于年轻时候长得都出众又有点小情怀两个人一起弄的社交账号还小小地火过，当时有人要他们出书，后来由于全圆佑业余时间都在打游戏只好作罢。

要是有本书......或者有个什么共同的东西的话，就不会这样了吧。  
某天夜里文俊辉贴在全圆佑身边醒来，意识到自己从不起夜的居然在这个点醒了。难道我是提前进入了中年焦虑期。文俊辉努力搜寻着把自己闹醒的那个梦，在意识边缘虚虚抓住了一点影子---一个小孩。  
关于孩子的问题两个人曾经争论僵持很久最后还是决定放弃。是忙起来自己都照顾不好，粗心的时候会把锅烧干的两个人，真如结婚前爸妈叮嘱的那样只是互相照应着，日子过下来一寸一节也不容易。

等到两个人都泡进小房间的温泉池里，水汽蒸熏得早晨刚起的人有点晕乎乎的时候，文俊辉听全圆佑隐隐在耳边说一声“我们能有今天也不容易”心下一沉，有点儿沮丧地把鼻子以下的身体全都浸入水里看着水面被慢慢靠近的身体划开两道----

全圆佑的下文原来不是什么婚内关系改良计划，而只是把文俊辉搂到靠近他一点的距离:“这段时间不光是我，你也很辛苦。什么时候才能让你知道我不说话的时候不要看我脸色。”

只是两个男人之间有时候没法说得那么多。文俊辉把头就势埋进水汽氤氲的全圆佑的胸膛里蹭着毛茸茸湿漉漉的头顶，隐约记起婚前他们就曾在约会的露台上说过这样的话。

\--贰--  
第一次约会的时候，文俊辉觉得自己生病了。  
向来食欲满分无论愁什么也不会愁胃口的文俊辉从确认了约会日期开始就不怎么吃得下，南方人多种多样的就餐选择和食性取向在经过连续三四天不甘心的尝试抵抗之后最终还是输给了喂进去一口什么都犹觉无味的肚子。  
待到真正见面那天文俊辉坐在餐厅亮堂堂的灯下面被照得心慌慌，过去几天没怎么好好吃饭的后果就是今早起来发现脸色极其差，没办法只好薄薄洒了点香水出门意图借此转移注意，结果对方一上来就先道歉不好意思感冒了来的时候顺路买药迟到两分钟。  
嚯，这鼻音，好了，估计是绝对闻不到文俊辉为防露怯特意洒得若有若无的男士香水味道，而见到真人的文俊辉却因为这香气更加胃里泛酸，空荡得像个失魂的皮囊。

于是硬着头皮道那你少点一些菜吧，我吃不下的，对方也就笑盈盈点了几道招牌菜配上小食茶点两个人聊天为主慢悠悠吃着。  
结果全都吃完了还俨俨地喝下去两大碗油茶，喝得嘴唇红红，唇珠圆润又饱满，眼睛瞪得大大的明亮地看着他，也不知道发生了什么不对劲的事情。  
但是就是，好想吃哦。

你说这不是病了这是什么。这还是突然康复的类变态精神性厌食症，对于文俊辉这种以食为天的生物来说简直绝缘的病症。

全圆佑是文俊辉朋友介绍来的相亲对象，原本两个人对朋友好心牵线也只是虚虚应付并没太上心，交换了联系方式之后没忍住多聊几个来回，文俊辉聊完没觉得怎么，睡了一夜起来之后打开KKT给好朋友没来由地发了句:“我觉得，春天天气真的好好哦。”  
然后就失去了胃口。大概是胃里吸进去太多香香甜甜的空气导致没有了食物的余地。

文俊辉对全圆佑的初印象就停留在那年春天突然而至的厌食症和同样突然的恢复胃口，以及他们第一次见面时自己带着满身他闻不到的香水味坐在一桌子空盘前面，向他解释半个小时前自己说吃不下真的不是客套是真的吃不下。

全圆佑也只是抿着嘴轻轻地点头说好的好的不用客气，接下来我们要不要再找个咖啡馆？

那条街上有茶馆餐厅咖啡馆电影院还有游戏厅，文俊辉就是在那里知道全圆佑痴迷电子竞技，还会玩街机，外表沉稳安静的人却有着默默掌握全局的游戏理念，对什么事都迟半拍做出反应但一旦问起，会发现他什么都知道也想好了。

除了喜欢一个人的脸之外，我们也会不知不觉喜欢上一个人的脑子的吧。

\--叁--  
傍晚亮起来的便利店招牌灯箱后面蒙着一层暧昧的灰尘，空气里的水珠充沛，吸一口会有草木腥味入肺是苦的。  
站在刚下过雨的街边等全圆佑从便利店里出来，拎着饭团和刚刚冲泡好的速溶咖啡，文俊辉暗自腹诽这人放着旅馆里全额包含在住宿费用内的怀石料理不吃跑来街边吃什么便利店套餐，而且自己还出来陪他，真是傻得可以。  
但拆开三角紫菜包饭包装的时刻让人忘记了刚才脑子里的念头，的确满满的都是回忆。刚毕业找工作没钱的时候两个人从城市的两端赶到一处便利店解决晚饭，然后又匆忙分手各自回到灰蒙蒙的高楼大厦里去加班。此刻文俊辉蹲在马路边脚上还穿着旅馆藏蓝条纹的的人字拖，看着身边同样手长脚长蹲着吃得虔诚的家伙忍俊不禁。  
笑出来的时候就没法嚼了，紫菜香气从鼻息里带出来，米饭粒掉在下巴上，刚刚咬到的鸡肉深深裹在包装纸袋里还需要费工夫搜寻。全圆佑听见他笑也弯起嘴角没说什么，只是把眼神转向一边，天色有点晚了，远处的红绿灯光线格外强烈起来。

他们吃完饭团捧着两只纸杯回旅馆的路上，行人开始多了起来，趁着雨后凉爽外出散步的情侣家庭一群一群集结在一起。这当中相貌清秀又个高条顺的一对小哥自然出挑，换来了不少视线聚集。等红绿灯的时候全圆佑把文俊辉拉到人群后面，行道树有一点生长得过于茂盛了，向外蔓延的枝条伸到路边人们的头顶上。  
月亮在天上露出淡淡痕迹的入夜之初，文俊辉不知不觉在枝叶交错的阴影中垂下眼帘，大概全圆佑早就想好带他来过回忆之旅，就像他们第一次那样，在红绿灯下人群的里面悄无声息地接吻。

*佑灰  
**全是编的 不是现背 

.  
那年夏天结束的时候，俊的个子长高了，差不多到全圆佑的鼻梁位置。他们又能一起生长了，生命早期的小动物总是毛绒绒的，糊里糊涂的，遇到同伴，就挤在一起取暖玩闹，不知生命有尽头，不知黑暗深处凝望着他们的任意一种深渊。

就请暂时一直这样下去吧。

.  
是某一年中秋节，文俊辉对着餐桌上的月饼食指大动，全圆佑却站在院子里看着在天上的云和月若有所思，文俊辉咬着月饼走过来问他在想什么，全圆佑进入变声期后声音变得低沉，有些不可闻地回答说，“光年。”  
“我在想宇宙中的一光年，有多远。”

文俊辉受了惊吓，叼着嘴里厚实的香甜面点愣愣地看了这个和自己一起长大虽说是表弟但生在同年的小孩一眼。从那时起就有预兆，这个爱看书早早戴上眼镜瘦瘦弱弱的男孩子，似乎不属于文俊辉阳光开朗风一样来去无忧的世界。

月饼是大人们从外地买的。家里的大人们逢年过节纷纷地回来，文俊辉把玩着爸妈从深圳带回来的各式玩具糖果新衣服激动都来不及，却完全忽略了隔壁书房里小伙伴的状态情绪。全圆佑年纪虽小已经能把心情消化得很好，喜怒不形于色，平素不肯多说一个字，课堂上被教历史的班主任点起来回答问题时却能侃侃而谈引经据典到所有人都瞠目结舌。

课间会一直待在座位上写写画画埋头不出教室的男孩子，因为个子高坐在有点挨挨挤挤的后排，站起身也要晃两下，一般都是教室外面有人找，及至出了门，那人笑得满脸透着坏伸出手来。

“零花钱，还是作业本？”全圆佑似乎默认了文俊辉一上来准没好事。学校是小学校，同一个年级同一个班主任的两个班却分在两个楼层，门口一棵高大水杉挡住视线，枝叶伸进窗户玻璃的缺口偶尔风吹摇摆得玻璃直响。

“我哪有那么坏——卫生纸。”文俊辉笑得更加神神秘秘，压低了声音说，“大课间来食堂楼梯间不，他们搞到了新的录像带。”

“不去。”全圆佑爱干净随身带纸巾的习惯不知像谁。小地方没有男孩子身上掏得出来一片完整柔软的纸巾，顶多是见女朋友之前买口香糖顺手从小卖部拿一包拆开会有劣质香味的手帕纸，包装袋上的花纹不咋好看但多半也会被女孩子收起来。

女孩子真的很奇怪。文俊辉是这么觉得的。他不知道有没有女孩子会喜欢全圆佑，那家伙还挺冷淡。

可能是随了他素未谋面的母亲吧。偶尔，文俊辉会在脑海里想象全圆佑那听说是来自大城市的妈妈如果还在会怎么样，一定也会给他买新的夹克衫牛仔褂，还有新球鞋，他脚上那双黑色板鞋都快被他洗刷成灰的了，底子也踩坏了一边高一边低，青春期格外沉默的男孩子从来不说，家里的老人家照顾两个孩子吃饭洗衣就够晕头转向，只有文俊辉看得出来全圆佑不作声是因为他窘。

他窘于和同龄人没有共同话题，总在看书所以生活看起来很无聊，不懂足球武术动画片，更没见过大城市。文俊辉也没见过，但是文俊辉有父母。

全圆佑很少跟他父亲联系，电话通了也很少讲多余的话，有些时候电话已经挂断，男孩子还站在电话机边上举着听筒，文俊辉就自觉地轻手轻脚回到房间。他不想因为听着他哭而让他受窘。

邀请全圆佑多半不会成功，文俊辉接过纸巾扬了扬手臂轻松离开。下了课男孩子们依然疯玩成一团泥灰，没人会记得那个戴眼镜的高个男孩子在课堂上多么风光又出众。

这刚好也是全圆佑需要的，他不需要表现得与众不同就已经足够特殊，更不想强调自己的特别——类似文俊辉每天上学前在校门口附近停下来把牛仔裤边卷到脚踝以上露出瘦瘦的凸出来的踝骨，洗得白白的棉袜从鞋帮上露出一截浅边，女孩子们的视线会追随长得好看的男孩子身上每一处细节，文俊辉深谙此道。

全圆佑觉得没什么。他靠在操场旁乒乓球台边用细长的手指拨开旧书粘合在一起的纸页时，文俊辉正在篮球场上火红的夕阳里燃烧青春，热血上头地打球。男孩子们力气用不完，打完球满身臭汗还能其乐融融挤在一起成群结队去学校对面小卖部买冷饮和冰棍。全圆佑不能吃。他有胃病。

所以多数时候就是文俊辉在前面跟一大帮人有说有笑，语气夸张得比说话的内容本身好笑。全圆佑背着单肩包有点儿高低肩在路上走，手里拿着没看完的书，有一根手指插在刚看到的那页里作为临时要紧的标记。

路的后半截他和他变成他们，夜幕降临前两个瘦长的影子齐齐进了家门，转身把门关上，上锁，光线一旦暗下来，院子里的一切稀疏而沉默。

老式浴室修在厢房之外拿水泥加盖的小房间，白天屋顶上的热水器滚滚地烧了水，男孩子们一起钻进浴室解决卫生问题。文俊辉喜欢霸占浴缸，全圆佑就举着挂档断掉的老式喷头，从头冲到脚，偶尔角度偏移会引起同伴的怪叫。“你弄到我眼睛里去了！”多半也不是真的。  
全圆佑会笑笑不予理会，甚至更刻意往那个方向去一点，直到那人从浴缸里爬起来泼水，泼水声不能太大，万一挨骂了两个人都没好下场。

作业时间最为磨人。全圆佑自认倒霉且惨，明明是每天放学前就完成所有功课特意留时间回来看书的，最后往往由于文俊辉无法解决的作业变成两个人一起对着习题册发愁。全圆佑愁自己书还没看完，文俊辉愁下一题永远比不会做的上一题还难。

“种子……种子的印象是什么呢？”  
问这问题的男孩子趴在书桌上，半个身子压着身下的作业本，另一边看书的人随口咕哝了一句，“怪闷的。”  
丘陵地区的人们生活安逸，河谷一带不少良田，灌溉引水的渠四通八达，继而也就有了河边庄上的人家。  
全圆佑很少会主动问有关眼前这个世界的问题，在文俊辉看来他仿佛什么都提前知道了，什么都思路清晰地被告知。  
正因如此，文俊辉看着书里写，种子的印象是什么，是春天，希望，生命，成长。  
全圆佑却回答，怪闷的。

有关光年的问题日后在物理书上得到了解决。光年，就是宇宙间星星的距离，光在恒星与恒星之间传递，跑完一个恒星年，就是一光年那么远。  
那还真是，又遥远，又漫长。  
古老的苍穹底下，全圆佑在中秋夜凉凉的风里失神，而第二年春天，他会回答一个有关种子的问题。

家里的大人们过完年节就走了，每每一起扛着行李去送行的男孩子站在车站边上有些瞩目。镇上的女孩都知道镇里唯一的中学初中部有两个帅哥，是一家子出来的。帅哥跟帅哥走在一起，大家都喜闻乐见。

回家路上远远看着房子沿道路靠近自己，两个人感到自己仿佛是这片宅基地的主人，在这里迎来人群的潮闷，雨季里各个小房间空无一人。  
老人家性格安静行动迟缓，很少出门。文俊辉一蹦一跳上街溜达，找他的小伙伴们时，被当作借口拽出来的全圆佑就在后面慢慢走，一步晃出半分那么长。  
缓缓到来的道路就像混沌中的未来。进一寸是一寸。道路的前方是文俊辉活泼的影子。

初中生日常紧张又清闲。全圆佑常常使人纳闷，他怎么能够有时间一天到晚都在看书，还要帮文俊辉补上丢三落四的功课，考前陪着复习。文俊辉毛毛躁躁的，全圆佑沉住气，在膝头摊开一本文集，一不留神就熬到天亮。  
坐着温习功课的人不知不觉地睡过去，因为睡姿不正确嘴巴微微张开，身体歪在被子上，靠着全圆佑瘦弱的胳膊，他调整了坐姿把男孩子毛茸茸的脑袋放到自己肚子和大腿之间的腿窝里，书举在膝头就这么静静地翻看着，听一夜均匀深沉的呼吸，权当做自己也一样香甜地睡过。

.  
所有的夏天都是野生的。

文俊辉出生在夏天，六月空气里还留存着浓郁春日的余韵，但阳光已经强烈起来。  
有一度全圆佑走路时习惯性拿书挡着阳光下视力不好的眼睛，个子出挑在校园里走过时好看得惹眼，文俊辉就也拿起卷了边的生物课本往脑门上怼，全圆佑咧开嘴无声地嘲笑他，换来文俊辉虚势的一句“看什么？对哥不尊重了是吧？”  
但其实也没有把他当哥哥。生在同一年的两个人有着相似而又微妙分野的命运。无论如何，从有记忆开始身边就是这个人，像长在一起互相挨着的两棵小树。

文俊辉出生在河边农舍的房子里。和全圆佑因为早产和医疗事故在外地大医院住了三个月才被父亲红着眼睛抱回家不同，文俊辉一出生就呼吸着家里的空气。因此长得又踏实又茁壮，比全圆佑多了几分原住民的自在和老练。

全圆佑在下着雨的巷子里跌跤，去河边玩不敢下水，把手伸进河水里漂着，学河底小鱼的样子摆来摆去。  
春天的河水，泡久了骨头有一点疼，而到了如今鱼秧变小鱼的季节，水清凉凉的，好去燥气。

整个六月文俊辉都在盼望暑假的到来。冰棍和汽水在班级里面男孩子们手中相互传来传去，放学路上全圆佑说口渴的时候文俊辉拿出可乐瓶子，被全圆佑以嫌弃的眼神用一根手指抵制回去。  
“不知道多少人喝过——”全圆佑冷淡地吐槽。  
“这瓶没有，这瓶本来是顺便买给你的，后来体育课我太渴了就拆了，但只有我喝过。”文俊辉信誓旦旦地认真保证，身旁的人倒也没有被感动，接过来喝了两口就还回去——再多喝一点就要胃疼了。

期末文俊辉的作业依然好像永远写不完，全圆佑总能在学校里把所有功课完成还包括预习复习，明明两个班的老师几乎一样。从回家的路上文俊辉就不断念叨着今天班里哪个男孩子又做了傻事惹哭女孩子了，或者哪个“兄弟”招惹了高年级的坏小子，在转角的街口全圆佑顿一顿脚步停下来，人群涌过之前，对文俊辉迅速地低声问一句，“你是不是交女朋友了。”

文俊辉哑然。他知道全圆佑是敏锐不说的类型但这份直觉来得也太早。  
出现在文俊辉书包里的巧克力和用颜色笔涂满的纸片卡前一天出现在全圆佑班里一个女孩子的桌上。那天全圆佑足足盯了女孩子三节课有余，但也没看出什么特殊的东西来。  
原本文俊辉就是个普通人，自己为什么会觉得喜欢他的女孩子有什么特别的？

放学后跑回家把身子埋在书房小床上没来得及收掉的棉被里，背上麻麻地出着汗，全圆佑睁着眼睛却好像睡着了，手指碰到床头硬邦邦的书脊。

夏天，好像钝钝的刀子划开一个人的时间。

文俊辉在起夜时撞见一只猫。  
那天晚上月光暖融融的，舒服极了。  
猫窝在院落的墙角，文俊辉一靠近它就害怕得躲远，弓起背来，徒劳地恐吓无故出现的人。  
全圆佑喜欢猫，这只猫是因为全圆佑经常给它带吃的所以才有胆量爬进来。但它很少靠近这家的主人们。即使是熟悉的人也没法真正亲近，猫是这样神秘优雅的生物，因胆小而选择独来独往，和宇宙中其他的虚无融为一体，在夜晚的档案里隐身。

他回到房间还没来得及开口夜晚的寂静就突然被电话铃打破。电话铃急促地响了七八声，全圆佑赶过去拿起来，嗓音干涩地说了第一句，“喂。”  
继而没多久就哽住了嗓子，呼吸变得沉重，喉咙紧窄无力，张嘴却说不上话来。  
文俊辉好奇又紧张，在一边探头想问时，看到全圆佑的表情却完全呆掉，站在原地从残余的梦里彻底醒来。  
凡是突如其来的事物，往往会带来折损原本生活平顺痕迹的改变。

家族是默认存在的东西，大人们赶回来处理事故的后续，全圆佑全程被推到人群的前面去迎接路人好奇的目光，同情来得太多太强烈，以至于文俊辉怕他受不了而好几天不敢跟他说话。文俊辉怕自己一开口就说出更让人伤心的话来。本来就已经是形单影只的孩子。大概会更敏感。

但事情过后——夏天也更炽热狂躁了——大人们的态度却着实让人寒心。全圆佑父亲得到的赔款被家族提出要求共有——也就是普通所说的“吃绝户”，更何况全圆佑是男孩子，大人们此举几乎是在毁掉一个孩子对世界最后的信任。

文俊辉在操场上抑制不住地拼命疯跑，夏天傍晚火一样的夕阳滚在他身上，他气得说不出话更流不出眼泪，期末考试已经匆忙地结束了，全圆佑疲惫地靠在操场边的栏杆上，看上去像一个被晒干了的壳。

失魂的夏日夜晚月亮迟迟不来，淡蓝色的天际隐隐泛着紫。文俊辉跑到双腿无力大脑空白，跑回全圆佑身边，拿过他手里紧紧抓着的原本不属于他们世界的盖红色公章的文件，丢到一边废弃自行车的篮子里，站在他面前就这么僵持着。

全圆佑已经长得比文俊辉高一点儿了，男孩子天天打球也敌不过基因的力量。迅速抽长的年轻的身体却没什么力气，撞击到大人们冰冷残酷的世界时仍是沉默退回，一退再退。

文俊辉怀着抱歉和愤怒不知道说什么话好，定定地站着身体挺得笔直，稍稍安静了一会儿之后，男孩子的呼吸平定下来，鼻息短促又轻，全圆佑朝着他的方向，慢慢地弯下身子。  
额头抵着额头，眉眼对着眉眼，都闭起眼睛静静地贴在一起。这样传递着汗意、热量与说不出来的一切。

也许是悲怆无以抵偿，天黑下来的时刻，夏天会汗涔涔地融化在事物边缘人们的身体里面。过完这个夏天人生就不一样了，对于还在长大的男孩来说。

.

全圆佑梦见自己躺在光秃秃的木床上，文俊辉用碎掉的玻璃瓶捅进他身体，他想挣扎，被绑住了手，床头的木柱子上绳子磨出一道道勒痕。全圆佑在梦里流着血想道，原来已经过了这么久。

文俊辉坐在浴缸里洗澡的时候，水漫出来了一些。他帮全圆佑擦完背，水汽蒸腾的小浴间里逐渐看不清彼此的脸。全圆佑接过沐浴球却轻轻放到一边，转身自己冲了冲快速换上衣服走出去。  
这人怎么还不理我了。文俊辉抬起眼皮瞪着大大的眼睛在水里朦朦胧胧地想。男孩穿着衬衫摇摇晃晃推开门漏进来一丝风。

天气开始有些冷。

文俊辉选在秋雨绵绵的时节分手。女孩的眼泪持续了几个下午，全圆佑坐在教室里偶尔偏移视线看着靠窗坐的那个女孩，每次文俊辉来找他的时候，女孩就从窗边抬起头来，文俊辉就是那时候看到她的。他始终都很清楚。

很清楚。因而也就抵挡不过模糊混沌的事实，和往事拉长阵线在漫长夜晚等他的阵仗。

他不禁觉得自己有点坏。女孩走神没听课忘交作业的早晨，尖子生全圆佑收完作业本放在老师办公桌上，颇为愉快地讲出那个名字。

文俊辉不再混迹于课间躲在食堂楼梯间里看色情录像带的人群，更多地拉着全圆佑满校园乱转，花坛边上，小卖部门口，天台角落，全圆佑仍然拿着书，但很多时候是合上的，手指插在书页里，作个临时的标记。

聊到未来的时候全圆佑决心成为更好的自己，文俊辉心里清楚爸妈一定会带他去他们在的地方，全圆佑说他要靠自己去那座城市。“你跑来跟我一起干啥，我肯定追不上你那种勤奋学习的脚步的。”

“我先追着再说吧。”也不知道是过于颓唐还是只是累了习惯沉默，全圆佑说话没头没尾，而时间的摆动就要加快，季节与昼夜，规定不了成长的秩序。

某个骤雨的夜晚，文俊辉从混沌中醒过来，看着身旁手指还插在书里的全圆佑，他的睡眠浅，难得睡得沉。文俊辉摸着自己脖子前面凸出来的喉结，又用手碰碰呼吸均匀的全圆佑的，疑问和羞愧由夜晚遮掩，一切只等将明未明的天亮，未来。

雨季逐渐地过去，往事开始发霉，新的事物在不断冒出来，从沉默而没有一刻真正停止不安的泥土里面。

中考结束的那个暑假，文俊辉比全圆佑先去了一趟他考去的大城市，回来之后晒黑了也长高了。全圆佑则打包好行李在家里数着日子看书等待。他们约好继续努力，虽然不知道为什么，但是到了一处就想说点什么，要开口说时又发现说得出口的话少得可怜。只能互相勉励，然后假装什么都没想说过。

开学前公交车上几个高中生问起全圆佑是不是58中的，他摇摇头说自己从xx地方中学来。

但他没有说而紧接着出现在脑海里的——我来自二班，雪松的树梢长过了班级的窗玻璃，楼下的一班里有个男孩子，他没跟我一起来。不过我们以后，会再见的。  
——让男孩子安心合起书页，靠上座椅的靠背。

公交车摇摇晃晃开向未来指向依然意味不明的方向，全圆佑枕着手臂昏昏欲睡时，车厢疾驰中缓冲着停下，推拉着的身体倾斜摆动几个来回，清晰的电子提示音向人们宣布，您的未来已到站。


End file.
